Mapping services such as MAPQUEST™ mapping service (available from AOL Inc.) and GOOGLE MAPS™ mapping service (available from Google Inc.) provide static maps generated from multiple images, such as satellite, aerial, and street-level images. Augmented reality (“AR”) street maps also exist. AR street maps may utilize the static map images provided by mapping services and modify the static map images with one or more virtual objects, which may contain additional information such as name, address and/or other identifying information, rating and/or review information, distance from present location, web links, and/or other information. Currently, AR applications are limited to commercial and public locations, and no attempts have been made to extend the capabilities to residences. This is understandable given the privacy concerns of home owners and renters. Allowing strangers to peek inside one's residence is a security risk, and as a consequence, residential environments are currently not engineered to interact with AR street maps.